Perspective
by heartagrambabe
Summary: A collection of character-centric pieces.
1. severus snape

**Perspective **

**Summary**: . A collection of character-centric pieces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes and Disclaimer: <strong>_

Okay, the inspiration for this project came to me as I watching the films over the weekend. I really wanted to construct a piece that gives my interpretation of many major (and minor, if time permits) characters that we've all came to love (and hate). Again, these interpretations all belong to me- take them as you will. This I think is the beauty of literature- _interpretation is ultimately left to the reader_. I will stick to initial characterization, this is just my own character analysis; any opinions expressed here are of _**my**_ own and I don't speak for anyone else except for _**myself.**_

Also, there is no specific order to how these vignettes go- I write according to which character I am in the most mood to write about for that day.  
>Updates I expect will be both frequent and sporadic - bear with me.<p>

Rating is T just in case; may go up depending on themes presented in the analysis.

Also, each vignette will open with a quote or two I best see fit to the character I am writing about.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my project here- characters all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling- I make no profit off this whatsoever, this is just to exercise my brain- writing is, after all, both a blessing and a curse.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I. <strong>_Severus Snape

_**La mort n'a peut-être pas plus de secrets à nous révéler que la vie?**_

_Perhaps death doesn't have any more secrets to reveal to us than life?_

~Gustave Flaubert

_ Being in love is like feeling the sun from both sides_ ~Unknown

**Severus Snape is a brave man. **

Many misunderstand him; but because _he wants them to_.  
>He has lived a double life driven by desire and hatred<br>He has lied to the face of evil knowing full well  
>one day, that he will soon face the consequences.<br>But he doesn't care

**Severus Snape is a loyal man **

Though he conceals it, he will stand by those he values most.  
>Do not underestimate him; he will go to the ends of the earth for<br>those he fights for.

**Severus Snape is a complicated man. **

Both his past and his heart is shrouded in darkness but there has  
>always been a beckon of light; a moment of serenity and beauty<br>that has allowed him to storm through the darkness  
>as well as fight such darkness that resided within him.<p>

the darkness that everyone expected him to submit to because he was just  
>that kind of person; easily tempted, easily manipulated.<p>

This light took the form a woman.  
>A red-haired angel with beautiful emerald eyes that smiled<br>in the rays of the warm summer light  
>and turned cold in the middle of winter.<p>

This woman, whom he would love for the rest of his days,  
>would slip through his life; like sand in an hourglass<br>but nonetheless, he loved her just the same.

**Severus Snape is an imperfect man.**

Love became obsession  
>obsession became pain<br>and pain turned into determination.

He held her lifeless body in his arms  
>ignoring the crying of her son<br>who would one day save the world,  
>one day become his redemption.<p>

He ignored the cries because his  
>broken heart cried louder<br>and bled faster.

**Severus Snape is an aloof man**

Many confuse his aloofness with cruelty  
>but he was never cruel<p>

and even in his most weaker moments  
>he never wished harmed on anyone<p>

Not even the men who tormented him  
>all through his years of school<p>

He even sacrificed his life to see  
>the red-haired woman happy<br>because in all the times he saw her with him;  
>lips and eyes smiling in admiration<br>he knew he lost her.

**Severus Snape is a brave man **

As he lays bleeding and struggling for breath  
>he looks once more into the piercing eyes he fell<br>in love with once upon a time  
>and looks upon the face of her son<br>and cries tears  
>letting go of every memory<br>including of those with her

And as he watches the boy with the red-haired woman's eyes  
>he feels something in which he never felt before.<p>

_Peace. _

* * *

><p><em><strong> AN: Okay, I really been wanting to do a Snape centric piece for a long time and this project gave me the chance to do it. Although there is a lot of hatred for him, personally I always admired him. Granted, he was far from perfect, FAR FAR FAR from perfect, but I still think he was a hero in his own right. Again, this is my opinion, my interpretation. **_


	2. tom riddle, jr

**Perspective **

**Summary**: . A collection of character-centric pieces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes and Disclaimer: <strong>_

Okay, the inspiration for this project came to me as I watching the films over the weekend. I really wanted to construct a piece that gives my interpretation of many major (and minor, if time permits) characters that we've all came to love (and hate). Again, these interpretations all belong to me- take them as you will. This I think is the beauty of literature- _interpretation is ultimately left to the reader_. I will stick to initial characterization, this is just my own character analysis; any opinions expressed here are of _**my**_ own and I don't speak for anyone else except for _**myself.**_

Also, there is no specific order to how these vignettes go- I write according to which character I am in the most mood to write about for that day.  
>Updates I expect will be both frequent and sporadic - bear with me.<p>

Rating is T just in case; may go up depending on themes presented in the analysis.

Also, each vignette will open with a quote or two I best see fit to the character I am writing about.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my project here- characters all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling- I make no profit off this whatsoever, this is just to exercise my brain- writing is, after all, both a blessing and a curse.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>II. Tom Riddle, Jr.  Voldemort _**

_Power is the ultimate aphrodisiac - Henry Kissinger _

_Immortality doesn't fit with death,_  
><em>as mortal doesn't fit with eternity. - Toba Beta <em>

_**heartless. **_

He was conceived out of a love potion, out of mere manipulation of a teenage girl yearning to be with her beloved. He truly didn't know what it meant to love, didn't know how to feel anything; he was an empty shell of a human being because magic could only do so much. Magic can heal, magic can wound but magic cannot grant humility, magic doesn't guarantee salvation He was born without a heart and this was his destiny. He was born to be the leader of the damned.

_**sociopath.**_

By the time he could speak, he was alone; he had no parents, no relatives that would take him in and take care of him. With this, he was sent to an orphanage condemned to be nameless, family-less, _alone._

It was his time spent in this hell in which he learned he truly wasn't like any other child; he had powers, he could control every substance around him to mold into his perfect world, his idea of heaven. Which of course, was distorted, even at such a young age. When the other children, vermin as he so called referred to them as, would torment him, he would bite back - harder, deadlier.

It was in this, he knew he wasn't ordinary. He wasn't human.

He tasted power at a young age and fell in love.

But he still felt _nothing. _

_because he truly couldn't love; but he loved the power, if anything._

_**bastard. **_

He then found salvation in the form of a castle- a school by the sea; this school was not ordinary by any means, it was invisible to those who didn't possess the powers that he did; he was a wizard and this school, this salvation had a name: Hogwarts. For the first time in his life, he had a small glimpse of a happy life, a normal life, a home.

But of course, he wasn't normal. He was a freak. Conceived by deceit and potion, was there a fate worse than this? No, not even death was any more humiliating than being the product of false admiration. In muggle -non-magical persons- terms, he was a _bastard. _

**_cunning / manipulative._**

As he adjusted to life as a wizard, as a Slytherin, he molded his life the same way he did in the orphanage; he was assertive, charming, cunning, manipulative.

Such words are interchangeable, and yet were contradictory in this young man's life. For see, everyone around him couldn't help but gawk at him as if he was the sun; teachers, students, it didn't matter, it was one in the same, he could force his way into people's minds, into their hearts and use his good looks and intellect to win their favor. To avoid suspicion, to hide the truth lingering so close to surface.

He was a monster, the serpent hidden in the meadow.

If anyone was more susceptible to his charms, it was his favorite potions master: Horace Slughorn. Poor Horace wasn't aware of the evil, the psychopathy that was hidden behind the serpent smile, wasn't aware of the sadistic capacity that this boy possessed and will possess. He was just another victim. And when the strikingly godlike young man marched into his office late into the night and began asking intrusive and disturbing questions on the darkest of magics, the darkest of sins, that is when Horace knew that all was lost.

_To split the soul into** seven...**_ that was almost absurd because splitting the soul once was bad enough, murdering someone once was cruel enough but to completely desecrate the laws of nature was a horror that was well beyond Horace Slughorn's years...

And with that, the Heir of Slytherin's fate was sealed.

_**sadistic. **_

He was a sadistic fiend. He tortured those he pleased with no absolute reason. He slaughtered a young boy's parents in order to ensure his safety, he orphaned a young boy to ensure that he would live forever. His soul was far beyond repair; safe as it was, it was still damaged. He was nothing but a monster.

_**weak.**_

Despite the strength that he held over his cronies and enemies, he was still weak. Despite the splitting of his soul into seven individual pieces, he still wasn't safe. He was still vulnerable to death and that scared him; his fear of death, his fear of defeat was his greatest weakness.

_**empty.**_

Despite all of the sadism, the bloodshed, the prejudice, the seduction, all this poor orphan boy conceived of a love potion is nothing more than an empty shell decaying on the cruel, cold grounds of a chamber that has been long shut.

in this sense, all that ever was of a boy with a peculiar last name was emptiness, greed, and a soul fractured beyond all means of repair.


	3. bellatrix lestrange

**Perspective **

**Summary**: . A collection of character-centric pieces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes and Disclaimer: <strong>_

Okay, the inspiration for this project came to me as I watching the films over the weekend. I really wanted to construct a piece that gives my interpretation of many major (and minor, if time permits) characters that we've all came to love (and hate). Again, these interpretations all belong to me- take them as you will. This I think is the beauty of literature- _interpretation is ultimately left to the reader_. I will stick to initial characterization, this is just my own character analysis; any opinions expressed here are of _**my**_ own and I don't speak for anyone else except for _**myself.**_

Also, there is no specific order to how these vignettes go- I write according to which character I am in the most mood to write about for that day.  
>Updates I expect will be both frequent and sporadic - bear with me.<p>

Rating is T just in case; may go up depending on themes presented in the analysis.

Also, each vignette will open with a quote or two I best see fit to the character I am writing about.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my project here- characters all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling- I make no profit off this whatsoever, this is just to exercise my brain- writing is, after all, both a blessing and a curse.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>III. Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange<em>**

_heaven wasn't made for me we burn ourselves to hell as fast as it can be_

_and I wish that I could be a king then I'd know that I am not alone_

**- Marilyn Manson "In The Shadow of The Valley of Death"**

* * *

><p>She was once a ambitious girl.<p>

She once was innocent and naive, but even in those days, she knew she was no saint, that heaven would never let her in. Even in the days of running around the manor, free as a little crow, she knew that she was...different. Not different in the way her cousin was, not different in the way her sisters were, but a different that had a name; a name that, even in the wizarding world, was a social disease. She was a _psychopath_. And in this, her fate was sealed. Despite those antisocial tendencies, she lived an undisturbed childhood. However, it was clear that, unlike her sisters, she was the most manipulative, she was the most cunning, she was the most feared. Even her mother was afraid of her eldest child and this is why she tried desperately to find a good man for her. So maybe the goodness would rub off on her, and she would no longer would have to fear for her daughter.

She was eighteen when she came to the conclusion that her only sole purpose in life would not be to be married and proper and a baby machine like her sister Cissy. No, she would live a much better life; through power and through a man with a strange name and obscure past. A man who would eventually give her everything and eventually nothing.

She was vindictive and cruel, like he.

She was sadistic and unforgiving, like he.

She was everything he was, he was everything she needed.

But he could not love because he didn't know how to love; and so with a broken heart, she married another man. A man, whom despite the many comfortable years together, she would never come to love because he was soft and weak, unlike her true love, unlike her master; he was the complete antithesis of her husband, but he was everything she was.

You could argue that female sociopaths are not complete until they meet the male counterpart of themselves. Maybe females drive themselves to insanity because they need a man to validate their insanity, they need a man just as insane, just as cruel, just as apathetic as they are or else they have to live with the emptiness. They needed a partner who shared the same grandeur ideals as they did or else they would feel the insanity; they would slip back into themselves. Bellatrix refused to surrender, refused to chain herself to society's expectations.

And so she gave all of herself into him and his cause.

She was his avenging angel, his sadistic devil. Together, they built a hellish empire that would put Lucifer to shame. They were the face of evil incarnate, they would rule a kingdom of darkness to ward off their loneliness and contempt. Their bloodshed was their validation and devotion to one another. Murder, supremacy, criminality was their heroin, it brought them closer and drove them apart. They were like Sid and Nancy, drunk on power, drunk on destruction, drunk on loss and anger.

She was once an ambitious girl until she fell desperately and destructively in love with the devil himself.


End file.
